Friends
by WeAreUnforgettable
Summary: Danielle meets Nico di Angelo wandering around her cabin... he wants Thalia. Since Thals isn't there he leaves. But he dropps some quite important and private papers Danielle might of peeked at. Can her little white lie ruin everything...? Or nothing at all? Yeah, it will probably have some damage...
1. Friendless

**Hay People ! This is my first story… so please enjoy and review. I will write the next one once I get at least one review I worked hard ;) ! I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR DANIELLE WHITE, ABIGAIL DREW, NICHOLAS MAGOR, AND MADILINE SALAZAR! **

**Friends**

**Chapter 1: Friendless**

I woke up to the sound of hard metal music, Thalia's I-Pod. I guess someone forgot to put the ear phones in. I heard Abby wake up above me, then Maddy woke up and lastly Jason and Nick. I could hear them turning to look to Thalia. I finally turned too, Thals not noticing all of us. It was actually kind of funny watching her dance to it.

"Thalia Grace! Do you wanna kill us with your hard metal band songs?" I asked her.

"I heard my last name…?" Jason said sleepily.

"I worry for you Jason," Abby told him.

Thalia blushed uncontrollably, "You didn't see me dancing, right?"

Nick, Abby, Maddy, and I raised our eyebrows at her. Jason… well I just don't get that boy. My cabin is quite small. We only have six campers in it, as you know who they are. I am the third oldest, being 14. Thalia is 16, being the oldest. Then comes Jason, Thalia's _full _brother is 15, then me. Then comes Madiline, she is 13. Then comes Nicholas, also being 13. Then at last, Abigail who is 11. I know, the Zeus cabin really got bigger in one year. The gods and goddesses have been claiming all their children faster than Camp Half-Blood thought they would.

Everyone looked quite alike except for Jason and Maddy. Jason was blonde with blue-grey eyes. You could probably think he was an Athena kid. Maddy had bright red hair with green eyes. All the rest of us had black hair and piercing blue eyes. My blue eyes were flecked with dark brown. But there was nothing really unique about me.

"Um we kinda did Thals," Abby started giggling, "Nice moves you got there!"

"Ugh I hate you guys!" Thalia exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Maddy and Nick asked.

"I saw you smiling," Thalia said pointing at them. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

I really loved my cabin. But I didn't have one friend that was in a different one. I knew that Thalia had Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and a lot of others. Even little Abby had some friends. But I had none. I guess I was the shy type. I just trained and read all day. Boring, I know.

We all walked to the showers together and split up when Jason and Nick had to go to the boy's showers. I was out last, taking my time washing and brushing my hair. When I got back to the cabin, I noticed no one was there and started taking out my I-Pod. Shit. It was out of charge.

Just then someone burst into the room. Nico di Angelo.

"Oh… um… Hello. Thalia isn't here. Sorry Nico," I blushed while my eyes were to the floor.

My eyes darted up, he was leaning on the doorway now. "Well um okay, I'll be going then," He said sadly. Did he and Thals have something…? On his way out we dropped something. It was several pieces of paper. He didn't look back. When I couldn't see him anymore, I picked them up. He wouldn't mind if I just peeked a little. I hope so, at least. These are the letters:

_Thalia Grace,_

_ People have been spreading rumors of me and you, together. And they are kinda true. Thalia, I have always liked you, as long as I have known you. I know that one day, that we can maybe be together. Your comments?_

_ Nico di Angelo_

_Nico di Angelo,_

_ I know about the rumors. It's Aphrodite's work, obviously. But you have to remember that I am two years older than you. Could this really work? I never knew what I felt for you. Mixed feeling possibly. _

_ Thalia Grace_

_Thalia,_

_ Please… just date me._

_ Nico_

_Nico, _

_ No, I can't! I don't know whether I like you or not. You dare speak to me like that!_

_ Thalia_

_Thalia,_

_ I am sorry. Forget it._

_ Nico_

My eyes were incredibly large as I re-read the letters many times. OHMIGOD! Were they kinda dating. This was amazing for Thals! I was happy for her… even if they weren't actually dating. I was running to Hades cabin to return the letters to Nico.

But then it happened. I bumped my head with someone. They were wearing black clothing and dark shades. I could tell it was a boy. I heard a boy voice saying 'Crap!' But then I feel to the ground and completely blacked out

…

I opened my eyes to a dark and dirty room. Where was I? I saw someone peering down my face, with a surprised expression. They sighed with relief and went to the other side of the room. Then I came to my senses. I bumped heads with Nico di Angelo and was now in Nico's room. Brilliant. I sat up, ignoring the pain in my back part of my head.

"Lay down. You're gonna need some Nectar," Nico poured some into my mouth and I experienced a delicious taste of fudge brownies. Yum, I really liked the food of the gods.

"Okay Nico. Listen to me. First clean up your room. And second, can I leave now?" He blushed at the room part. I stood up, and well _almost_ fell. Nico caught me. I looked into his eyes, they were brown, flecked with gold.

"You look like your sister," He told me calmly before putting me back on the bed.

"THE LETTERS! YOU FORGOT PIECES OF PAPER IN MY ROOM!" I yelled.

"Where are they now!" He asked me with horror in his face.

"I don't know! I was going to return them to you and well then they fell… I think… and then… I black out!" I exclaimed.

"Well… try to stand."

I stood up. My feet were a little wobbly but I managed to walk to the door. We went looking all night. But we didn't find them. I bet Nico hate me, great.

"Thanks Danielle, for helping me look, you know."

"You can call me Dani and your welcome. I am sorry we didn't find. We could look tomorrow…?" Please say no Death Boy. Say no. Say no.

"Yeah sure. I'll pick you up at 8:45. Thanks again," Fantastic. I just noticed he was wearing a black shirt with red stripes on it with black jeans. Dark much?

I went back to my cabin and thought about what just happen. But then I actually smiled at the thought about it. Was Nico my friend?

Liked it peoples? I DID! Lool. Please review. I need at least one for next chapter !


	2. Free Pegasi Rides

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! I was at camp and no computers allowed! Hmm… sounds like a little like Camp Half-Blood! Lol jk okay so here it is! **

I woke up at 7:00 to get ready. My hair was mess. It was all over my face covering my blue eyes. I brushed it back behind my ear. I took a shower last night, so I didn't have to worry about that. I started looking for an outfit. I decided on a black tee with a midnight blue colored jean. I might as well look emo with Nico.

I wanted to get to the mess hall early to just think. It's silent and peaceful. I sneaked out the door, closing it quietly so none of my siblings heard. I walked across the lush, green grass. It was perfectly cut. I looked up to the sky. A single crow flew across the blue sky. It looked so dark against this happy camp. But I guess I did too.

After walking quite slowly, I finally got to the mess hall. I sat down at the Zeus table, which was in the front. I noticed someone move behind me. My quick reflexes hit the person in the face before looking back. I heard a faint whimper and looked behind me. Nico was there with a grey tee shirt and black jeans. His nose was bleeding and I watched it pour down his face.

"I am so sorry!" I blurted out. He started pinching his nose to cut off the blood flow.

"It's fine Dani. Um… do you have any like napkins?" He asked me with concern.

"Uh, uhm, yeah! Here let me see…" I took a white napkin from the table. I folded it clumsily. I help it to his nose, and looked at the red cover the white. I noticed him staring at me. I gave him a small smile and grabbed another napkin. He sighed and said,

"I'm fine. It will stop soon. Here, give me a napkin," Nico said grabbing a napkin from my table. Then he dropped it. It shocked him. Wow thanks dad, you just shocked Nico. He grabbed one from his table and then invited me over to sit with him. I sat down on the dark table.

"So about hitting me…" His voice sounded high since he was pressing it together with the napkin. I bursted out laughing.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Y-Your v-v-voice! Its sounds like m-mickey mouse!" I laughed even harder and he gave me a look that said, 'I wouldn't laugh if this happened to you!' After I stopped laughing he already had the napkin off his nose. I smiled and answered his earlier question.

"I hit you because you could've been like Kronos or something and I wouldn't even know! Fast reflexes, Dad gave 'em to me," I said with a giggle. Ew, I just giggled.

"Well I'm not Kronos!" Nico said standing up. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He wasn't much taller then me. He was about 5'8. And me about 5'6. I was taller than all my cabin mates except Jason and Nick. And Maddy was getting close. Thalia was just really short.

"You sure? He is good with disguises," I said slowly.

"How would you know? You never met him smart one," He said snickering. I slapped him on his arm. I didn't mean it to hurt, but I guess my hands have like electric shocks in them.

"Ow man! You like hurting me!" I scowled at the 'man' part but let it go.

"I guess I do!" I told him bravely. I stood next to him; he lowered his head to look in my eyes. There were that beautiful brown. Uhm… Dani what are you saying?

**Nico's POV**

I had to bend down to look at Dani's eyes. They were a piercing blue, like Thalia's. The Thalia I will never be with, yup that's the one. Shit, why was love so freaken hard? I liked Dani, but as a friend. She was fun to hang around, and she wasn't scared of me. I liked her for that.

"So… what are we doing?" I asked her.

"We're going to look for the papers," She stepped away from me slowly. I missed her warmth… that's normal right?

"I think there gone… forever," I told her. There was no chance, we looked forever yesterday.

"Okay… so then I know exactly what to do!"

"What?" I asked her.

"Race you to the Pegasus stables!" She said running off. I took off. I easily passed her but then she tripped me and got in front. I stepped up off the ground and then started running again. I saw her looking back and laughing. This was my chance! I pushed her to the side when I got to her and kept running. I could feel the beat of her feet behind me until we got to the stables.

I put my hands on my knees and looked at Dani. She was breathing heavily. I tried to help her up but she slapped my hand away, that time I didn't notice the shocks.

"They like me, you know," She told me, nodding at the pegasi. She went to go pet one, it was black. His name was Blackjack. I remember Percy telling me this was his favorite. I went to go slap her hand away, afraid it would bite her. But Blackjack didn't, he let Dani pet him on the nose.

"Hi Blackjack," she whispered to him. She had a cute smile on her face. I chuckled at that. She was nothing like Thalia. She was my age too, 14. She liked to have fun and was nice. And loved animals and she was pretty. What more to ask in a girl? I swear her boyfriend is going to be so lucky. But my heart is still on Thalia… I think.

"Well lets fly!" She turned to me. I looked at her with wide eyes, no way was I flying. She whispered something to Blackjack. Then she looked up to me. "He promises he won't throw you off… you're not scared… are you di Angelo?" Dani asked me nearly laughing.

"What? No, no way," I said. I didn't like pegasi and they didn't like me… really right now my life depended on Dani.

"Cool! I will take Sunshine and you Blackjack. Lets go!" She said cheerfully. I followed her lead, slowly introducing myself to the Pegasus. I took Blackjack out of its stall and climbed on his back. I kicked his sides with my legs and we followed Dani.

Her black hair was flowing back, shining in the sun. We kept going up. I was scared Zeus was gonna shoot me out of the sky, but Dani told me she told her father not to. I looked down and nearly barfed. I couldn't even see the ground! I yelled to Dani,

"ARE WE HIGH ENOUGH YET?"

"I suppose…" She shot Sunshine down and I tried to keep right behind her. We finally landed on the beach and walked our Pegusi to the there stables. She kissed Sunshine and Blackjacks's nose and I stood awkwardly behind her.

"Don't I get a kiss?" I asked her laughing.

"Sure death breath," She went on her tippie toes and kissed me on the cheek. I must of blushed a lot because she was looking at me funny. I hid my face in the shadows and she laughed. We walked back to the cabins together talking about our Pegasus ride. When we came to split up I felt sadness build inside of me. It was the funnest day I had in a while.


	3. Thalia Has A Bad Side?

**Well… I updated as quickly as possible. Yeah so I got one person that added this story to favorites! *Does mental happy dance* Okay so here it is! P.S. I hope no one gets offended. Oh and I'm naturally fluffy… deal with it ;)**

**-Dani's POV-**

My family is a mess. First of all, my dad was a god, the king of all Olympus. He had much more children then he should have, I guess he thought since he was leader, he was allowed to. But he isn't.

Poseidon had two… so far. Percy Jackson and Layla Wright. Layla was 13. She was nice, but I have only talked to her a few times. Percy loves her like anyone would love there little sister. Percy was 19, being one of the oldest campers, then again they were many old campers… but Percy was like a legend. He saved the fricken world.

And Hades had two children too. But one was dead, Nico told me. I don't know what happened, but I know her name. It was Bianca, I saw a picture of her, and she looks a lot like Nico. But enough of my godly side.

My mom is rude, mean, and doesn't care about me. She verbally abused me and physically. She said I wouldn't get anywhere in life. I met my dad a few times, and he said she wasn't like that at first. He said something happened, but he wouldn't tell me what. She hated me. She said I was a mistake. She said she wished I wasn't born. She hurt me.

I ran away. I lived in New Jersey, so camp wasn't far away. Then I met up with a camper. She was running from a monster. Her name was Annabeth Chase. She was Percy's girlfriend. She killed the monster and brought me to camp. I was 11 then. So I was quite freaked out. Somehow she _knew_ I was a half-blood, she felt it. She told me how the Titan War just ended, and how I was lucky I wasn't in it. When we got to camp she said goodbye and went the Athena cabin.

I was SO confused. Titans? Gods? Truly, what? My mind was having a hard time processing it all then. But a Chiron explained it all. I stared at him, wide-eyed. I believed him though. Because he was half-horse. And that doesn't happen very usually.

No one knows about my abusing though. Not even Chiron. Dad knows but I guess that doesn't really count since he has been watching me. I had a sister, Callie. But she ran away too, when she was 14, promising me she would find me. I was only 9 then. She never did, and I was stuck with that bitch, we called a mom. And my live sucked.

But then it got better. I was finally happy.

**-Nico POV-**

I walked out of my cabin, scowling at the sun. I walked to the beach. I sat on the sandy ground and did absolutely nothing. I just stared into the water. My birthday was next week. I was turning 15, finally. But every year I didn't feel older. Just more of an out caster.

I heard someone walking toward me. I turned around and saw Percy.

"Hey man," Percy said slapping my back. He sat next to me, shoving his bare feet in the sand.

"Hi Perce," I replied.

"How are things going, made any new friends?" He asked, he always does this. He is scared I am depressed and will try to commit suicide, but truly, I am fine.

"Um… yeah I guess. Her name is Danielle White, she is from the Zeus cabin," I looked at him.

"Yeah, Annabeth met her I think,"

"How are you Annie and you doing?"

He chuckled at the 'Annie' part but went on, "Good I guess, she is still annoying as hell, but I still love her." He said with a grin. Gods, Percy really was in love with her. Something I never felt, love. Besides Bianca I guess.

"Uh Perce, I gotta go. Talk to you later, man."

I walked away, leaving a confused Percy. I walked straight into the Zeus cabin. They all looked at me. I gave them a look that said 'What? I'm not different then you.' Thalia walked up to me, a fierce look in her eyes.

"What. Do. You. Want?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Hades, calm down, where is Dani?" I saw Dani in the back, looking at me with eyebrows up.

"What do you want with my sister?" Thalia looked at me, her eyes looking like they had actual light bolts in them.

"He's my friend," Dani said softly walking up to Thalia. I smiled at that fact that she stood up for me and that she was taller than Thalia.

"What? Why would you wanna be friends with _him_?" She said with a face of disgust. Okay so now she hates me.

"Because he's nice? Do you have a problem with me being friends with him? Because even if you did it wouldn't make me not be friends with him," She looked at Thalia, and raised her eyebrows while giving her a fake smile, "Bye Thalia," She took my hand.

"Hey, thanks…" I said to her. She dropped my hand.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go do something,"

"What?"

"Sword fighting," She said calmly.

"We all know who would win that," I snickered.

"Yeah, your right. I would win…" She gave me a small smile.

"Your on," I said running to the arena.

I took out one of my swords, but not my black ones, that takes anyone to hell with one touch. The sword I was using couldn't really do any real damage. But then I saw Dani's. It was a small 9 inch dagger.

"Wow, nice dagger," I said trying to purposely hold in my laughs. She pressed a button and in turned into quite long gold dagger.

"Yeah, I know, gift from Dad." She gave me a small smirk.

She raised her sword and it collided with mine. She had a look that said 'Surrender or die.' I grinned and tried to take my chance to put my sword to her chest. She stopped me, putting her sword right in front of her. Her chest heaved up and down.

Then she stared at me. I couldn't get my eyes of hers. I kept seeing a women slapping her and yelling. It was like a movie. Then I felt a sharp point to my neck.

"Ha," I heard Dani say.

"Come to the beach with me," I told her, not giving her a choice. I walked toward it, and heard Dani stepping behind me. When we finally got there, I told her to sit next to me.

"Someone abused you," I said quietly. Dani's eyes were wide.

"No one a-abused me," She said, her voice cracking. Her eyes started to water.

"Who was it?" I asked her.

"How do you know?" Her voice said pained.

"Your eyes," I told her.

"It was my mother," She said, a single tear dropping from her eye. I pulled her closer to me and held her tightly. She was really crying now. I couldn't relate, but I felt her pain. We might have only known each other for about a week, but I feel like I have known her forever.

**-Dani's POV-**

He asked me if I was abused. I didn't wanna talk about it, but he kept edging me on. I ended up admitting it. Then he held me in his arms while I bursted into tears. So much for keeping a rep.

He left and so did I. I got ready for what awaited me in the Zeus cabin. I took in a deep breath and walked in. Thalia looked up anger playing in her eyes.

"What the hell, Danielle?" She yelled.

"What? Can't I chose my own freaken friends?" I asked her.

"Why Nico?"

"Why not?"

"Because he is the son of Hades! He doesn't like people! He is an out caster!"

"NO HE ISN'T! You obviously don't know him then! He is just shy!" I knew the real reason. She liked him, but I would never say that.

"Don't scream at me like that! Go to bed!" She screamed back at me.

"No! You can't make me!"

"I am the head counselor, so I can!" Well, I can't argue with that unless I want a visit to Mr. D…

"Fine! I hate you!" I yelled before plopping myself on to the bed. I looked up and strike of sadness come onto her face, but then she just walked out. I didn't mean it. I didn't hate her. I looked up to all my cabin mates, they were staring at me.

"Do you really hate her?" Abby asked, sadness in her eyes.

'No' was all I could answer.


	4. The Woods

**Hey Fanfictioners ! Everyone thank you for the nice comments and the people who added this story to their favorites(: I will try to update as much as possible… but with my 8 hour camp every day it is kinda hard ): But! I have a question for you all! Who do you think will be the last one in the prophecy of seven? This is who we have. (Below) The last one better be Nico! Or I will like kill Rick Riordan (; Just kidding then we couldn't enjoy his books :) Okay here we go!**

■**Jason Grace, son of Jupiter **

■**Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite **

■**Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus **

■**Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon **

■**Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto **

■**Frank Zhang, son of Mars**

**-Dani's POV-**

I woke up early, dressing while I listened to _One Republic _**(A/N Awesome Band :P) ** so I could avoid Thalia. I wasn't gonna say sorry until she did, first. I decided to put on a gray and white striped _Hollister_ shirt (I really didn't feel like putting on a Camp Half-Blood Tee-Shirt) with some short jeans. I went into the bathroom to straighten the waves that are always at the bottom of my hair.

"Shit!" I whispered. I burned my palm on the side were the heat was. After rinsing it with water and putting gauge on it, I took out my make-up bag. I applied a thick coat of black eyeliner and smoky grey eye shadow I bought from an _Etsy _shop last year. I figured I looked decent and noticed Thalia wasn't there.

I woke up Jason, figuring he would know where she is. After a minute or two of calling his name I cupped some cold water in my hand and poured in on his face. His eyes shot open.

"What the hell?" He asked me.

"Where is Thalia?"

"Right th-" He paused, realizing that she wasn't. He scratched his blonde hair. "I have no idea Dan…"

"Aren't we gonna find her? It is like six in the morning!" I told him quickly.

I took his hand and walked out the cabin door. I started to run and he tripped, surprised. I smiled as he got up again, his face grim. I started running to the Big House, to inform Chiron. Just in case, she is always there anyways. I opened the door, and saw Chiron and Mr. D playing cards.

"Yes Danielle?" Chiron asked me. I earned a dirty look from Mr. D, since I inturupped his game.

"Do you know where Thalia is? She isn't in our cabin," just then Jason walked in.

"Ugh, another one," Mr. D groaned.

"No, I do not. Have you checked everywhere?" Chiron asked me. I shook my head and nodded in thanks and took Jason's wrist a walked out. I told him we were gonna stop at our cabin first. I walked in, to a worried Nick.

"Found them!" He called. Maddy and Abby came out. "Hey, where is Thalia?"

"We don't know…" I said slowly. I spotted a note on the desk out of the corner of my eye. I walked toward it. It was written in Thalia's writing.

_I'm sorry, but I really am a bad sister. I don't hate you, I love you. I am very sorry, but I left. I am far away from where you can ever find me. Don't come looking, I don't want you to see me dead. Good bye, I love you all. ~Thalia _

I felt my face pale. I dropped it and ran out the door. I kept running and running and running.

**-Nico's POV-**

My sword speared the dummy that was hanging from the tree. It hit it right in the 'heart'. I have been practicing here since the Titan war. I nearly died, since I was 12 and not very good at sword fighting. My dad gave me a gift last year for my birthday. It was a black scythe that immediately brought anyone who touched it to hell. I would keep boring you with my weapons but someone rudely pushed me to the ground.

I didn't know who it was, but I ran after him/her. I catched up with the person, noticing it was a girl. I yelled at her,

"Hey! Stop!" She reluctantly slowed, but didn't turn around.

"What do you want Nico?" She said with a heavy sigh. She turned around.

"Dani what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I am leaving camp, I have my own quest, and it's only for _me," _She said angrily raising her eyebrows. She gave me a glare and kept walking.

"What do you have to find?" I yelled at her.

"My sister," She whispered.

"Wait… which one?" I asked her. I had a suspicion it was Thalia…

"Thalia, now bye," She said.

"You can't just leave camp!" I shouted to her.

"Really? Watch me death breath."

I followed after. She kept looking back, an angry look on her face. It was tempting to go back, but I couldn't just leave her to die. She started running, trying to lose me, but that's kinda hard when she is a slow runner.

"Could you stop freaking following me?" She harshly asked me.

"No! I am going to find her! She doesn't deserve to die! I do! I do!" She screamed at me.

"You don't deserve to die. No one does," I replied.

"You don't get it. Just leave, please," She begged.

"No."

**-Dani's POV-**

You think I might be acting like a drama queen. But you obviously don't know what _hate _means then. It isn't a word to be thrown around. It means too much. 'Love' and 'hate' are just opposites. They still mean _so _much. I have to apologize. I don't care if I die, because I will find her. Whether you like it or not.

And then Nico was following me. I don't need help from him. He is just interrupting me. "You don't get it. Just leave, please," I asked him.

"No." No? _No?_ Why can't he just leave me alone? He is like a stalker!

"Why? Why the hell are you following me?" I asked him.

"Because your my friend and I care about you." He told me.

"Oh? So now were friends to?" I saw anger flicker across his brown eyes. He ran a hand through his dark hair. He started into my eyes and shook his head.

"Fine. Then I am helping a fellow camper, happy?" No, I'm not happy actually. I depressed, aggravated, and annoyed. But I didn't say that.

"Sure, if being annoyed by a certain child of Hades can be counted as happy," I gave him a fake smile.

"I'm the only child of Hades dumb-ass," He mumbled. I felt my eyes slowly fill with tears (I have no idea why.)

"Do you want me to kill you? Because I will," I said loudly.

"Please, then do it." I took my dagger out and pointed it to his neck. A smile formed on his mouth. He slowly took out his hand and lowered it. "You can't do it, can you?" He laughed.

"I'm not a murderer. Are you? I wouldn't be surprised," That just slipped out. I saw hurt cross his face. He started walking away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He didn't even look back.


	5. Lupa, the SheWolf

**Hello my wonderful reviewers and newcomers! I would of updated yesterday but I went shopping at Hollister :D I got these really cute skinny jeans … I sound like a daughter of Aphrodite :O Alright so! In last chapter I asked you guys who you think will be the seventh in the prophecy. Annabeth sounds very reasonable saying the book IS called 'The Mark Of Athena' But I'm not on with that idea. Maybe there WON'T be any child's of Athena… and Nico is probably out ): Since Hazel is already a child of Hades. Okay, last chapter, Danielle and Nico got into a fight, and he left her to do the 'quest' on her own… well… we'll see… ;) And guys, I won't be able to update after this for at the most two weeks. Were going on a road trip and my mum is getting surgery. I will miss you darlings ): **

**-Dani's POV-**

You know what? Fine! Nico left, who cares? I didn't need his freaking help anyways. He is a waste of time. He can be his man-whore self somewhere else. Just _not _here. He started it. Or maybe I started it. But I have a reason to be frustrated, I mean my sister could be freaking dead! But when he called me a dumb-ass… ooh that made me _mad._ No one, and I mean _no one_ calls me a dumb-ass.

I said sorry! I did my freaking job, apologized! So I said he probably murdered someone? Who the hell cares? He is the freaking child of Hades! He revolves around death! Okay it slipped out? Sorry?

I angrily stomped away, a long stick in my hand I was using as a walking stick. My hand was bleeding from the scratchy bark. I felt tears slip down my face because of what just happened but I ignored them. The tears started cooling on my cheeks. I wiped then away. I felt someone following me, but when I looked back nothing was there.

I kept walking, my converse crushing the crunchy leaves underneath me. I looked to the ground, my eyes finding a trail. A trail of shoe prints. No way… this is to easy.

**-Nico's POV-**

No, I didn't leave Danielle. I just hid in the shadows and followed her. I wasn't gonna leave her to be monster food. I'm not stupid. I bet your wondering… am I mad?

Honestly, I'm not. Persephone gave me about hormones and how they affect you on my birthday ( .Ever.) I ended up reading it out of my killer boredom. It told me that girls get all crazy and weird when their mad. I guessed this one of these moments. So I sticked around.

She started running in a certain direction. I noticed she found a trail of footsteps. I floated after her (Yes floated, I am shadow traveling, well sort of.) After a while she started walking, taking in deep breaths of cold air. Then she gasped. I was confused, seeing nothing gasp worthy. Then I saw it, and gasped. Thalia's bracelet.

"Who is there!" Dani yelled. I guess she heard me gasp. I stayed quiet.

"Show yourself!" I shook my head. I appeared, knowing I wasn't gonna get out of it.

"Calm down," I told her. She turned to me, and angry look on her face.

"Stalker…"

"Shut up. I am helping you."

"Yeah whatever, are you coming with me?"

"Where?" She pointed to a distant hut I didn't notice before.

"Sure," she picked up Thalia's bracelet. She started speed walking.

"Hey wait up!" I caught up to her, putting my hand of her shoulders to stop her. I stared into her electrifying blue eyes.

"What?" She asked me.

"You have really pretty eyes, like the shock me, mentally and physically." I said with a laugh.

"Your eyes…" She grinned, "remind me of shit." She laughed really hard and ran off. I chased after her wondering if they really did look like shit. I grabbed her shirt, and told her to take it back.

"Fine! Your eyes have depth to them, like a gigantic bowl of chocolate being mixed."

"What kind of chocolate? It starts with an 'R'" I said with my eyebrows up.

"Um… rabbits?"

"It's a kind of chocolate dork."

"Ooh! Raisenettes?"

"I hate raisins."

"Then why are there your favorite?"

"There not, keep guessing."

"Reese's!" She said with a grin.

"Finally!" I fake-sighed really big. She rolled her eyes. She started jogging to the hut, saying it wasn't very far now. The hut came in better view. It was actually more of a shack. Pieces of drift wood were everywhere, and I then noticed a lake. I heard a deep growl. Dani unsheathed her dagger. It was imperial gold, not as rare as my black onyx scythe, or Percy's celestial bronze sword, but pretty close.

Wolfs came out, and I felt myself shaking in fear. And I'm not scared of anything… well one thing. Wolfs.

**-Dani's POV-**

Nico was shaking greatly, but I pretended not to notice, but I noticed. His face became paler (If that's possible) and his poor knuckles became as white as snow. Was Nico scared? Is that even possible? He isn't muscular (Kind of scrawny actually) but he stills knows how to fight, along with his skeletons. The wolves were white with black eyes, but one. One of them had blue eyes, and was in the front, which I assumed was the alpha, shizzles, she is _much _more than that. Nico pointed his dagger to one of them.

"No," I said with a great breath, "Don't kill them." Right before my eyes, the wolf turned into a human. It was quite disturbing actually. She had skin whiter then Nico's (Never thought I would say that) and long black hair and the same pale, blue eyes.

"Lupa," I saw Nico's confused expression.

I have been here before, just for about 6 months of my life. I was 11 then, just after I ran away. It wasn't here though. You don't find the house of wolfs. It finds _you. _They let me go, thinking I would go to the Roman camp, I didn't. I know about the Roman camp, I do. They told me about it, but not Camp Hal-Blood. I found Annabeth so that's why I went there instead. People never question me, I am just a naïve little juvenile. Ha-ha, not! I know more than most people there. But no one knows that.

"Daughter of Jupiter, Danielle White. Hello old friend," She said softly. She was nicer then she put on. Fierce but nice, I just loved it and took her example. She was nicer to girls. She still expected to be brave and kill people if you had to, and be strong and shit. But still. She took one look at Nico and turned her smile into a frown.

"Scared of wolfs, are you? Child, I do not accept weaklings. What is your parentage?" She said her black hair flowing in the light breeze.

"Hades," Nico squeaked. He looked at me for support. I reached over and held his hand and squeezed it. He was gonna have to do this without my help for once.

"Pluto… oh I see. Child, be strong! They will not hurt you, go touch one," She said her eyes boring into Nico's. He nodded, let go of my hand, and walked over reluctantly. He reached out and pulled his arm back. The wolf looked at me as to say: '_This guy is your friend?' _I petted one, showing Nico there is nothing to be scared of. He finally touched it, shivered and came back beside me. Lupa gave a faint smile.

"Child, what brings you here?" Lupa asked me.

"Were looking for my sister, Thalia. Have you seen her? She looks like me," I told Lupa. Her eyes showed pain but it quickly went away.

"Yes, she just walked by."

"Oh thank you Lupa. I will be going now," I said trying to act formal.

"Yes yes. Oh and Danielle, you're the last one," She winked at me. Well okay then.


End file.
